This is a multicenter efficacy and tolerability study comparing Proscar (TM) and placebo in the treatment of symptomatic benign prostatic hyperplasia in a primary care setting. Efficacy will be evaluated by examining the following: 1) Symptomatic improvement, 2) improvement in QOL and ADL, and 3) Global Assessment of urologic status. Tolerability will be assessed by comparing clinical and lab adverse experience profiles.